


Broken Heart - A Beautiful Mistake

by Baldenebro



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band), zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldenebro/pseuds/Baldenebro
Summary: "Os toques de Zayn tinham alguma maldição sobre Liam, que sentia sua pele queimar deliciosamente e um sentimento de estar completo o invadia a todo maldito momento em que seus lábios se conectavam."
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Ziam - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Broken Heart - A Beautiful Mistake

Liam respirou fundo ao enxergar Zayn do outro lado do salão, já sentindo seu coração disparar mais que um carro de Fórmula 1, então ele soube que não deveria ter saído de sua cama pela manhã. Teria sido melhor passar o sábado inteiro sob o cobertor, com o telefone e o laptop desligados. Devia ter ficado jogado sobre o colchão, se entupindo de porcarias e assistindo filmes melosos que o colocariam ainda mais para baixo. Teria sido melhor se jogar de um penhasco, para ser sincero. Qualquer coisa teria sido melhor do que esbarrar com Zayn Malik naquele sábado à noite.

Liam apertou seus braços na cintura da namorada, sentindo-a se aconchegar em seu abraço, sem saber que ele estava mesmo era tentando tirar a própria atenção do maldito moreno que dançava do outro lado do salão. A loira resmungou qualquer coisa que Payne não entendeu, mas mesmo assim ele assentiu e ela saiu sorrindo em direção ao bar.

Não demorou muito para que Zayn notasse Liam ali, parado, o observando cautelosamente e um sorriso enorme estampou os lábios do moreno. Meio minuto depois Zayn estava ali, bem em frente ao rapaz que não conseguia desviar o olhar dele e então Malik o abraçou, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e respirar fundo, como se fosse algum tipo de autodefesa.

Payne demorou um momento ou dois para ceder, mas logo seus braços envolveram o corpo do amigo em um abraço forte.

\- Como você está? – Zayn perguntou sorrindo, fazendo o coração de Liam acelerar ainda mais, se é que isso era possível. Liam apenas assentiu levemente, sem saber o que aquilo realmente significava e Zayn riu. Porque sim, Zayn podia ler Liam como uma cigana lia mãos. E sim, Zayn o conhecia como se fosse a palma de sua própria mão.

\- Eu não sabia que você viria... – Liam resmungou baixo, quase inaudível pelo volume alto da música. Zayn sorriu largamente em seguida.

\- Eu não conseguiria ficar longe de você. – Liam fechou os olhos, respirando o mais fundo que pôde e tentando esquecer o que acabara de escutar, porque ele sabia que era mentira.

Depois de cinco anos se envolvendo com o moreno ele tinha certeza que aquilo era mentira. Foram os cinco anos mais mágicos de sua vida, mas ele sabia que não era exatamente assim para Zayn. Porque Zayn não se importava. Foram cinco anos de idas e vindas. Cinco anos de encontros escondidos e a sensação de que escondido era melhor, era mentira.

Liam queria ter Zayn para si, e somente para si.

Mas Zayn nunca realmente pertenceu a Liam. Zayn nunca se entregou de verdade para Liam.

\- Zayn!!! – a loira voltara com dois copos cheios de alguma bebida colorida quando praticamente gritou em excitação. Ah, se ela soubesse o que o moreno aprontava quando ela não estava por perto do namorado...

\- Quanto tempo. – Zayn forçou um sorriso meia boca, abraçando-a com força. Ambos conversaram um pouco antes que ela desse um dos copos para Liam, seu namorado, e o outro para Zayn, dizendo que iria voltar para o bar e pegar outra bebida para ela.

\- Eu não acredito que você a trouxe! – Zayn bufou indignado, mordiscando o lábio inferior e metralhando Liam com seu olhar. – Eu sei que você ainda me ama, Payne. – o moreno choramingou, dando um gole longo na bebida forte e azul de seu copo.

-Você acha que eu estou fazendo isso só para te deixar com ciúmes, mas isso não é mais sobre você, Zayn. – Liam confessou, sentindo seu coração despedaçar ao que recebeu os olhos marejados do outro em sua direção. E Payne apenas respirou fundo novamente, desviando o olhar do outro por um momento, porque ele sabia que aquilo era puro teatro, porém, mesmo assim, não podia negar para si mesmo que ele o tirava do sério e o fazia perder o chão sob seus próprios pés.

Liam notou Zayn checando o local e as pessoas que os rodeavam, em seguida sentindo as mãos macias do rapaz o segurar com firmeza e o guiar até o banheiro do local. Liam sabia o que iria acontecer, mas ele não conseguia evitar que cedesse ao moreno. Zayn era impossível de resistir.

Não demorou muito para que Liam sentisse suas costas colidirem contra a parede fria e visse Zayn trancando a porta do banheiro antes de virar de frente para si.

\- O que eu preciso fazer para te ter de volta? Liam, me diz. Porque não há nada que eu não faça para te ouvir dizer sim novamente para mim.

Liam sentiu seus olhos queimarem ao escutar as malditas palavras que Zayn proferia. Ele não conseguia acreditar em uma vírgula que saísse daqueles lábios macios, mas ele não conseguia simplesmente ignorar seu coração palpitando com o toque das pontas dos dedos de Zayn em sua pele, exatamente do jeito que o tocavam agora, deslizando gentilmente pelas laterais de seu rosto.

Afinal de contas, quem Zaym pensava que era para fazer aquilo com Liam? Quem Zayn pensava que Liam era para aceitar tudo aquilo por tanto tempo?

Liam estava quebrado por dentro. Não havia uma única ferida cicatrizada em seu coração, e todas elas haviam sido causadas por Zayn.

Cada ato que o moreno cometia quando estavam a sós o deixava ainda mais apaixonado, porém toda a história de que somente poderiam se entregar as escondidas foi a primeira coisa que o quebrou de forma irreversível. A segunda foi quando Zayn o chutou de sua vida pela quinta, porém não pela última vez.

E sempre foi assim. Quando Liam tentava se reerguer, Zayn reaparecia misteriosamente e o puxava para o fundo do poço novamente – ou melhor, para debaixo dos lençóis, sussurrando promessas de amor eterno. Quando Liam não se permitia mais cair nas armadilhas dos braços do moreno, esse parecia ter cartas na manga e sempre o conseguia por mais uma noite, e outra além da que Liam havia se permitido ceder.

\- Eu senti tanto sua falta. – a voz de Zayn aqueceu até o contato gélido da parede azulejada que estava atrás do corpo do rapaz de madeixas castanhas. Algumas lágrimas escaparam pelo canto dos olhos de Liam, que sentia seu coração partindo ao meio em cada pedacinho que ainda restava de si. Ah, como ele queria que aquilo fosse verdade...

Liam sabia que Zayn não queria realmente seu coração. Ele sabia que o rapaz só amava saber que tinha poder sobre si, mas ele fingia que toda essa atitude era algo que vinha do inconsciente do moreno, como se ele não tivesse controle, porque seus instintos o forçavam a aceitar cada toque e palavra de Zayn, mesmo sabendo que o rapaz só amava vê-lo aos pedaços.

E mesmo sabendo que Zayn só o queria quando ele já tinha outra pessoa em sua vida, ele se permitiu, mais uma vez a retribuir o beijo intenso que o rapaz lhe dava. Liam se permitiu mais uma vez deslizar suas mãos pelo corpo do outro e empurrá-lo contra a porta, segurando nos quadris do moreno com força e o beijando com vontade, com toda a paixão que ele guardava dentro de si, mesmo sabendo que o amigo apenas correspondia por luxúria, pelo prazer de saber que podia fazer o que quisesse consigo, pois não havia como negar que Liam estava na palma das mãos de Zayn.

Uma das mãos de Zayn subiu vagarosa até a nuca de Liam, pressionando seus dedos ali com certa delicadeza enquanto sua outra mão segurava na lateral do rosto do rapaz, o puxando mais para si e aprofundando mais o beijo, respirando fundo entre o beijo quando sentiu o corpo forte de Liam pressionar o seu contra a parede.

Não demorou muito para que as roupas fossem lançadas uma a uma para o chão e as peles se colassem. Os beijos eram entrecortados por ofegos e gemidos, seus corpos desesperados um pelo do outro.

Os toques de Zayn tinham alguma maldição sobre Liam, que sentia sua pele queimar deliciosamente e um sentimento de estar completo o invadia a todo maldito momento em que seus lábios se conectavam.

Cada vez que os lábios de Zayn deixavam o nome de Liam escapar entre um gemido e um ofego era como se o mundo saísse de órbita, ou ao menos parasse de girar.

E Liam sabia que aquilo apenas o afundaria cada vez mais, o deixando mais e mais quebrado por dentro. Liam sabia que Zayn não queria seu coração como ele queria o do rapaz, porque ele sabia que naqueles momentos o moreno se entregava por desejo, ao contrário de si, que se entregava por puramente amá-lo da cabeça aos pés. Liam sabia que Zayn apenas amava vê-lo quebrado. Liam sabia que Zayn só o queria quando ele tentava se reerguer daquela fossa que o maldito o fazia feito se afogar quando ele tentava seguir com sua vida. Liam sabia que Zayn apenas amava saber que podia fazer o que quisesse consigo, porque não era segredo todo esse poder do moreno sobre si.

Liam sabia que Zayn era um erro. Mas Liam sabia que Zayn era um lindo erro.


End file.
